


A different kind of hero

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Language, Light Angst, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s reader’s birthday, but none of her friends shows up. Wade is there to save the day and cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of hero

You gritted your teeth as you read a text on your phone. One of your friend had just messaged you that they could not show up tonight because their mom was feeling bad. And normally, you would understanding and absolutely okay with that. But not tonight.  

It was your birthday and all you had been receiving all day was messages from people you invited for a party with apologies and various excuses as to why they were not able to come.

Damn it. Another lonely celebration. Hooray!

You could only guess it was because of your state. Due to a car accident you were in and a coma which was a result of it, you were mute. Fortunately, only your speech was affected so you could hear and see and taste and touch, but apparently for your friends you were suddenly unable to be around.

You didn’t force any of them to learn sign language against their will. You were carrying a notebook and a pen with you everywhere, so you could participate in conversations, but it seemed that your disability was too much for them to deal with. Almost every single one of them was drifting away from you and it made you feel down.

However, you had Wade. _Oh, a bit about me, pay attention, guys!_ He was even more damaged than you and you assumed it was what made him so compassionate and understanding. He was the only one who was a daily guest by your hospital bed and the only one who took time and learn sign language. He was your best friend since forever and you were grateful that he was there for you whenever you needed him. _Awww, I’m such a great friend, aren’t I? Now, let me just find something Y/N would like here… fuck, was this dude ever cleaning his flat? It’s so dirty here! Oh, I think I found her a gift, kudos for me! Back to the story then!_

Yet, he could not make it for your birthday party. He was on a mission, although you didn’t know the details. You knew he would come tomorrow to make it up to you, but you really hoped you wouldn’t be alone tonight.

With a heavy sigh you collapsed on your bed and laid on your side. You curled your legs up to your chest and stared out the window. You had a nice view on the city and you could watch as the sun was setting behind tall buildings, letting your thoughts run free, trying your best to not think about your so-called friends.

_Shhhh, you gotta be quiet. I know I told her I won’t be there, but I will. Of course, I will, she’s my bestie. Also, I am super clever and remember the name of her favourite author and now I am carrying two books she hasn’t read yet. Huh, I’m awesome!_

_Anyway, don’t spoil anything, I need to sneak in._

You closed your eyes. It wasn’t that late, but you didn’t want to stay up too long since your party had somewhat canceled itself. Sleeping seemed like a great decision and you were starting to doze off when you felt your mattress shifting under a weight of someone else.

“Happy Birthday to youuuu..!” Wade started singing and you turned around to face him with a wide grin on your face. It felt so good to have him there, to see his scarred but smiling face and a wave of joy rushed through you.

“Hey, little girl, I have something for you,” he said cheerfully as he handed you a rather heavy package, wrapped in a brown paper.

“Did you steal it?” you signed with a knitted brow and Wade scoffed.

“I would never! How can you even assume such thing, don’t you know it’s hurting me to hear it, you know me, I’m a good guy and yeah, I took it without a permission but the dude was already dead so it doesn’t count as stealing.”

You sighed, lifting your palm to your face. Typical Wade.

“Open it up, Y/N,” he encouraged, tilting his head towards the gift in your hands and you flashed him a small smile before unwrapping it.

When you got rid of the paper and your eyes landed on the name of your favourite author, you clapped your hands together and gave Wade a toothy grin before you threw your arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses as a ‘thank you’.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” he muttered between giggles and when you pulled back he looked around.

“Where’s everybody? Are they hiding somewhere? It’s not my party, they shouldn’t surprise me, it should be you, who… they didn’t come, did they?”

You simply shook your head as an answer, pursing your lips.

Wade didn’t say anything, only wrapped his arms around you to bring you closer for a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. Those fuckers didn’t deserve you, you’re too good for them, you know? Do you want me to punish anyone?”

You smacked his arms, looking at him with slight scolding.

“Just kidding! You know what, I am staying here and no, you won’t kick me out, and we shall have a magnificent party and no one else is invited, hm?”

“You’re not tired?” you asked him, and Wade shook his head.

“No, my best friend has birthday and lord, am I hyped!” he exclaimed and you chuckled. His good mood was contagious and you found yourself feeling much better.

“So what do you wanna do?” you asked and Wade grinned.

“Eat so much cake my stomach aches.”

“Sarah was supposed to bring the cake,” you explained with a sad expression and Wade dubbed a finger against his lips for couple of seconds.

“Then we’ll make one. Can you make a cake? I can’t, though the writer can but I don’t think that makes me a baker,” he stated and you frowned slightly but quickly stood up and went to the kitchen, Wade following you.

An hour and a half, a whole box of eggs and one spilled milk later you both agreed that pizza would be a way better idea. You were covered with flour from head to toes and Wade’s red suit had three eggs crumbled on its front. You had no idea how the hell it happened.

Wade reached for a leaflet you kept on your fridge.

“The usual?”

You nodded and headed to your room to change. Once in clean clothes, you came back to the kitchen to see Wade cleaning the counter. Somehow, he managed to made himself ever dirtier and you started to laugh.

“Look at me being fucking amazing and cleaning the mess I made. And all this for my best girl,” he grinned before taking a step to you and placing a quick kiss on your forehead.

You smiled fondly at him, finally feeling happy. You didn’t need people who didn’t know how to act around and treated you as if you were a weirdo.

“Thank you,” you signed to Wade and he shrugged.

“Don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for. Cleaning the mess and stuff. Wanna watch a movie or something? Just don’t pick anything Marvel, please. I won’t stand any other heroes apart from me.”

“You’re not a hero,” you stated and Wade put a hand on his heart, pretending to be offended.

“You’re so cruel, Y/N,” he whined, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek and you burst into a fit of giggles.

After the two of you cleaned out the kitchen and your pizza was delivered, you settled on the couch with the meal on the table and you looked at Wade with soft, grateful expression.

“Oh, god, the weepy piece is near,” he murmured with wide opened eyes and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Shut the fuck up and listen. Or read. Whatever,” you rolled your eyes again before you continued, “you’re ugly as fuck but you have a beautiful heart and don’t deny me.  I would cry my eyes out if it wasn’t for you, so now I’m telling you that you are a hero. My hero,” you finished and gave him a loving smile as you kissed his cheek again.

“Y/N, you are melting my heart,” Wade said and wrapped and arm around your shoulder, “just don’t tell anyone I’m such a marshmallow, it will ruin my reputation. Which is being ruined at this very moment, shit. Anyway, what are we watching?”

“We’re binge watching latest season of Game of Thrones,” you replied and took a slice of pizza.

“Fine by me.”

You started the show and nibbled on your pizza, smiling to yourself. You didn’t need to have a bunch of friends.

Wade was enough.


End file.
